


Heading South

by michaelandthegodsquad



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/pseuds/michaelandthegodsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's car breaks down in the school parking lot, Wilhelm fixes it, Tim shows his gratitude with a car blowjob.</p><p>That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading South

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jpo2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/gifts).



> I should be working on other things but here we are. Timhelm smut for the oversTIMulation chat. ilu guys <3
> 
> Background: Part of Jill's teacher AU. Tim is a high school English teacher, Wil teaches auto-shop, they're super into each other.
> 
> (I just really like teacher AUs I guess?? I have no excuse)
> 
> Unbeta'd, sorry about that.

“C’mon, please, just—one more time, you can do this, c’mon,” Tim pleads with his car, turning the key again and listening to it sputter before giving up. It’s late, nearly dark now, and he’d been looking forward to getting home and having some tea, but it looked like he’d either have to wait for a tow or catch the bus. He bangs his forehead against the steering wheel a few times, groaning, before beginning to dig through the ash tray for change.

There’s only one other car in the school parking lot at this point, so the sudden tapping at his window startles him enough to make him yelp. He glances up at Wilhelm, bending to peek into his window, still in his coveralls but now with a leather jacket over them, snug over his shoulders.

“Need some help?” Wilhelm says, blowing cigarette smoke out of his mouth. Tim watches the smoke dissipate with wide eyes and tries to open the window, only to remember that nothing in his car will work if it won’t start. Great.

He opts for opening the door a bit, peeking his head out to talk to Wilhelm. “Car won’t start.”

“I heard that,” Wilhelm replies, taking another drag from his cigarette. “Want me to take a look?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to Tim. “Pop the hood.”

And if Tim is delayed a moment by suddenly having the weight of Wilhelm’s jacket in his lap and inhaling the scent a bit, well. No one has to know.

-

“Looks okay. Probably just the battery.” Tim groans from where he’s standing next to Wilhelm, mentally calculating how much this is going to cost him after paying for both parts and labor. Wilhelm looks over at him, squinting for a moment, and crosses his arms over his chest, while Tim tries not to stare at his bare forearms where the sleeves are rolled up. “I can give you a jump,” Wilhelm says, “or I could just replace it now.”

Tim looks up at Wilhelm’s face with wide eyes. “What was that?”

Wilhelm shrugs, looking away. “I keep a few batteries in the shop for class. I can run in, grab one, install it, have you on your way within the hour.”

Tim shakes his head in disbelief. “I—I can’t ask you to do that, Wilhelm.”

But Wilhelm is already reaching into his pocket for his keys and moving towards the school building. “You didn’t,” he says, and Tim tells himself that definitely wasn’t a smirk he saw on his face.

-

Tim wants to cry when he turns his key in the ignition and his car starts with a low rumble with no problem.

“I can’t believe this. Thank you,” Tim tells Wilhelm, handing back his jacket. It’s dark now, the parking lot only lit up by street lamps, and Wilhelm seems to loom over him.

“No trouble,” Wilhelm says, already reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes.

“What do I owe you?” Tim asks, pulling out his wallet and wincing at his lack of cash.

Wilhelm only shrugs, tapping a cigarette out of the pack. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t wo—but—”

“M’sure you can figure out some way to make it up to me.” With that, Wilhelm lights his cigarette, his face glowing for a moment in the light from the flame, and walks to his car, the only other one in the parking lot.

Tim bites his lip and watches him go, eyeing his broad shoulders, and swallows down his nerves.

-

Wilhelm has barely settled into the driver’s seat of his truck when the passenger door opens and Tim climbs in, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide.

“What are you doing?” Wilhelm asks him, brows furrowed as he drops his cigarette into the ashtray, and Tim takes a deep breath.

“Making it up to you? I hope?” He takes another deep shuddering breath before leaning in, his hands coming to rest on Wilhelm’s chest as he brushes their lips together.

Wilhelm doesn’t reciprocate at first, which nearly send Tim into a panic, but after a moment his hand— _ big hand,  _ Tim notes distantly—comes to rest on the side of Tim’s face, Wilhelm’s mouth moving firmly and confidently against his.

He hums into the kiss, growing warm under Wilhelm’s attention, the way his right hand begins to tangle into Tim’s hair while the other reaches for his waist to pull him closer. Wilhelm bites his lip and Tim gasps, Wilhelm’s tongue slipping into his mouth with a deep groan rumbling in that broad chest as he tries to pull Tim into his lap.

Tim hums, shaking his head and pulling away. “Hold on, I—I wanna…” He trails off, biting his lip as he looks down and rests a hand on Wilhelm’s thigh— _ thick,  _ he notes, and has to suppress a shudder—moving it closer to his crotch.

“You don’t have to,” Wilhelm says, his voice already slightly raspy, and Tim nods, looking up at him.

“I know. I, uh. I want to,” he says, finally cupping his hand between Wilhelm’s legs, watching his eyes flutter shut with a low groan. Tim takes the sound as encouragement, lets himself feel for the line of Wilhelm’s cock, still only half-hard, and gets his fingers around it, touching and stroking through his coveralls. His eyes widen at the thickness of it in his hand, feels himself begin to grow hard, and he distracts himself by leaning in to kiss him again, whimpering when Wilhelm’s hands tighten around his waist as he continues to touch through layers of clothes.

Wilhelm’s hands trail down to his ass, giving a light squeeze through Tim’s slacks, and Tim groans, moving into the touch before tearing his mouth away again, panting. His nerves out the window and replaced with warm arousal and mounting desperation, Tim leans down to nuzzle at the front of Wilhelm’s coveralls, his lips moving along the length of his thick cock. Wilhelm’s hand moves back into his hair, fingers tangling between the strands, and he lets out a low, rumbling groan.

“Do these open?” Tim asks, breathless, already groping for a way to get access.

“Yeah, just—“ Wilhelm’s hand leaves Tim’s hair just long enough to tug his zipper down before returning as Tim reaches into the zip, feeling for the hole in the boxers there and finally grasping his cock, pulling it out through the boxers and coveralls.

_ Big  _ is the only word that Tim can seem to recall as he feels the weight of Wilhelm’s cock in his palm, thick and heavy and veined, the slit wet where it peeks out from foreskin. Tim strokes down to the base, watching the skin pull back to reveal the thick, glistening head, and sighs, his warm breath ghosting over it. 

He leans in and gets his lips around the head, licking at the slit and tasting salty pre-come before dragging his tongue wetly all over the head. Wilhelm sighs as Tim pulls the foreskin back up and licks into it, circling with his tongue, his mouth stretched open wide. He looks up at Wilhelm to see his head thrown back, his eyes closed as he hums under his breath, and licks at the head one more time as he resolves to make Wilhelm look at him.

Tim draws a breath and begins inching down, taking more in, and sighing at the way Wilhelm’s cock nearly fills his entire mouth, thick and heavy and throbbing on his tongue. When he looks up again, Wilhelm is watching him with dark eyes, his mouth open to let out ragged breaths and the occasional grunt. Tim begins moving his head, letting Wilhelm slide wetly in and out of his mouth, getting his hand around what doesn’t fit and stroking in tandem with his mouth. Each time he moves back up, he licks sloppily at the head where it flares and catches on his lips, and Wilhelm’s hold in his hair tightens.

His jaw aches already, but Tim takes another deep breath and gradually moves further down until the head of Wilhelm’s cock just begins to press into his throat, and relaxes. “Fuck,” Wilhelm grunts loudly, his hand on Tim’s head holding him there, groaning as his cock just barely inches into Tim’s throat. Using Tim’s hair as leverage, Wilhelm pulls him up before pushing him back down, his hips bucking as he fucks his mouth, careful not to push too far in. Tim whines around his cock, hand moving to palm himself through his slacks, whimpering as tears build at the corners of his eyes, his desperation building.

Wilhelm groans, long and loud, and comes into Tim’s throat. Tim pulls up quickly, coughing and spluttering as come spills onto his chin, Wilhelm’s cock still dripping onto his hand. Tim dives back in quickly, wrapping his lips around the head to catch the rest, thick and bitter on his tongue. The come on his hand smears sticky on his cheek as he sucks lightly, milking the cock in his mouth as he strokes his own through his pants. Wilhelm’s cock slips out of his mouth and slaps, thick and wet, against his cheek and Tim groans, rutting against his hand more frantically, nuzzling and licking at his cock until he comes with a high-pitched whine, his own come soaking his pants.

Wilhelm pulls him up to kiss him, roughly this time, licking aggressively into Tim’s mouth, thumb smearing the come on his cheek. When they finally pull apart, both are breathing heavily as Wilhelm opens the glove compartment to get him a tissue. Tim chuckles breathlessly, wiping his face and watching Wilhelm sigh tiredly as he tucks himself back into his boxers and coveralls. 

“So uh,” Tim says after a moment, once they’ve both caught their breath. “Thank you again.”

Wilhelm actually chuckles at that, his hand coming to rest on Tim’s thigh. “I was gonna suggest dinner, actually, but yeah, this works too.”

Tim feels his face heat up at that, but before he can embarrass himself even more Wilhelm kisses him again, surprisingly soft, his goatee tickling Tim’s chin. Tim tries not to laugh but can’t, pulling away. 

“I should get going, I’ve got a cat to feed.” 

Wilhelm nods with a slight smirk, his hand stroking briefly over Tim’s thigh. “See you tomorrow then.”

Tim tries to hide his giddy smile as he climbs out of the truck, but it disappears quickly as he grimaces at the uncomfortable mess in his pants. He walks awkwardly back to his car, getting into the driver’s seat and huffing, thinking about how he’s gonna explain the mess to his dry cleaner, but then he thinks of Wilhelm again and smiles to himself, turning the key in the ignition and shifting the car back into drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Come harass me on [Tumblr](http://michaelandthegodsquad.tumblr.com/) and find out how you can get me to write stuff for you.


End file.
